Lolirock Wiki:Article/editing policy
The LoliRock Wiki has a set of article/editing policies, put in place to make sure editing on the wiki is done correctly, without disruption, and is in the best interest of the wiki, so we can deliver LoliRock information! Article/editing policies General editing policies #Please check to make sure that you are not creating a page that already exists or is identical, content wise, to another. #If you want to rename a page, please contact an administrator on the administrator noticeboard. #When editing a page, make sure to use proper grammar and punctuation- this means using standard English, properly placing commas and periods, using appropriate spacing, capitalizing the first letter of each sentence, etc. #Please refrain from using juvenile/immature language in any content you add. Be as mature and professional as possible when writing content. #If you see a page that violates the article rules and calls for deletion, please add the deletion template and/or notify an administrator. #Whenever necessary, please add a reference to back-up/verify the content added. Any claim that cannot be believed without a reliable source should have a reference. Go here to learn more about verifiability. Unacceptable editing #Do not remove information unless you know it is false. Removing content for no valid reason is unacceptable. Please add an edit summary for all major content removal. #Do not add any inappropriate material (including offensive, sexual, and explicit material) to pages. #All pages and page edits must be relevant to LoliRock as well as deliver factual information. Do not make a page or add information that includes false information, centers around one's opinion, or is irrelevant. #Unnecessary editing is classified as making edits that make no contribution to the page whatsoever, often only done to gain edits, badges, and/or points. This is not allowed. These edits include: ##Rewording sentences for no reason ##Taking periods off pages and putting them back on ##Adding extra punctuations ##Taking off information then putting it back on ##Adding the same information in different ways Referencing All content that cannot be proven without a source must need a reference. A reference is a source of information used to ascertain something. References on the LoliRock Wiki are set up a different way than other wikis. Referencing outside sources To reference a source in an article, please use 'Insert Link' after a text in Source Editor. Here is an example: Team LoliRock has a social media account in Tumblr.http://teamlolirock.tumblr.com *'If there is no existing References section in an article and you want to reference a source', you must add the Reflist template on the bottom of the page. There is two ways to do it: *#You can add it through Visual Editor by clicking “Insert” on the toolbar, then “Template” in the drop-down menu, typing "Reflist" into the search box, and then clicking the "Reflist" template. (If a Navbox exist, place the template underneath it.) *#You can add it through Source Editor by typing above the page's category link(s). This is how it looks like: Category:LoliRock *'To reference a link that has been referenced on the page', add the 'Insert Link' besides a text and include '' next to a different text. Also, the ref name must be the same and it cannot be a number or else an error will occur. Example of the code: Auriana.http://teamlolirock.tumblr.com Talia. Preview: *Auriana.http://teamlolirock.tumblr.com *Talia. Referencing pages To properly reference a page on the wiki, just put the name of the page, linked, in parenthesis at the end of the sentence needing the reference. Here is an example: :Isis' character's name on LoliRock was Stephanie Einstein (Episode). Referencing pages is mostly common when referencing episode pages. Suggestions for editing #Always identify what exactly you are adding and where you are getting your information from. Is what your adding factual? #Make sure to think over whether the information should be added or not. Will it make the page more informative? #Does the content your adding need a reference? If so, make sure you know what to reference and make sure it is a reliable source. Use the verifiability page to help you. #Be bold in editing! Don't be scared to edit a page. If you're not completely sure of what your adding, just go ahead and add it and ask some users about your edit on the ! If your edit was okay, great! If not, well you learn from your mistakes! #Include an edit summary. Edit summaries help inform users who check the history about the edit you made. Not only does this shape you into a more trustworthy user but it also helps users when they are trying to figure out a problem on the page. #Follow the layout guide! The layout guide is your guide to how the page should look. But if you feel the layout guide should be slightly changed to better deliver information, don't be afraid to bring it up here! #Preview your edit! Always try and do this as much as possible so you can make sure your edit will turn out well. Preview before publish! #Always try and use proper english and punctuation in your edits! Also, make sure to use mature and professional language when writing your edits. Keep away from juvenile or immature language! #Look for errors! Try and find errors in edits that you can fix! Fixing errors can make a page ten times better!